Rescue Mission
by DemitryDagger13
Summary: After a week of torture, Raffe finally saved Penryn and they return to a small house to heal her. Fighting/Language/Raffyn Fluff!


RAFFE- Penryn lay bleeding, in the middle of a circle of fighting angels; I slipped and swung my way around. Although, I kept getting punched, kicked and a new blades were swung my way but all I could see was Penryn laying there. I heard she shriek as another angel toppled over her, the cut and bruises slashed across her body. _What had that bastard done to here in the week we were apart? _I thought, as I neared her small frame.

It wasn't until I was almost in front of her did I notice badly her injuries were… It had been a week since I had last seen her; I had flown by her prison a few times at night. Only to hear her scream in agony, taking a breath, I felt hatred burn in my blood for the angel that did this to her. As I watched her, someone scored a punch on my left cheek, turning in their direction, their face paled… "Raphael" they gasped and watched in horror. The angel, of who I had no recollection of, backed away, flying into the distance. My attention returned to Penryn, her skin had gone pale, after a week of… torture. I had attempted to save her twice only to shot at and attacked by other angles I could see she was still wearing the grey shorts and her bra from when I had last seen her exposed, as I weaved fasted toward her, another angel got closer to her, he said something to her, which I couldn't hear over the sound of battle. Rage burned in my throat, as I watched him grin and motion toward the battle, which her face was turned away from. Without thinking, the scythes of my wings perched up as I made my way over to her, angels scrambled out of my way, but the fight still raged on around me. The angel towering above my Penryn noticed me and went cold, "a demon" he gasped. I took in the sharp breath Penryn took in at hearing _demon _she must have assumed it meant me. The angel pulled a sword on me, and began trying to slash at me, I side-stepped and swung past his blade. "Dammit" he cursed and swung at me again, I was about to jump out of the way, when he looked at me. Like- _really looked at me _"Wrath of God… Uriel was right" he said, and looked amongst the crowd. If Uriel was here… that means Beliel was here… which meant Locusts… lots of them. Using the leverage I had, I kicked the sword out of the angels grip and got behind him, quickly snapping his neck. It wasn't my favorite thing to do. But… desperate times call for desperate measures.

Kneeling down, I could tell Penryn was sickly weakly… "Penryn, I'm here" I said softly and lifted her in my arms. She winced as I picked her up but didn't say anything, holding her shoulders and legs, I placed her arms around my shoulders and began sprinting to the clearest area to take flight. As I sprinted, she buried her head in my neck and clutched my shoulder. I imagined with her wounds she was in immense pain, but I could baby her after we were out of the fight.

Taking off into the sky, I heard a collected gasp from the fight below, I pounded my wings for the most acceleration I could manage. Penryn curled in my arms, I kept flying at an intense speed until I was certain it was safe. Slowing my speed, I loosed my hold on Penryn, she had been quiet… too quiet for too long. She wasn't sleeping but she wasn't awake either, "Penryn?" I whispered in her ear, "Raffe…" she said in a whispery tone, it was all I could manage out of her, she was weak, "keep fighting Penryn… just a little longer" I told her. She gave me a small nod, but not a complete answer.

Entering a medium sized house, I still held Penryn, as I quietly searched for a bedroom. Once I found one, I gently laid her down on it, and sat next to her. "You got lucky… not any Daughter of Man could have been in an angel prison for a week and survived" I said softly. I saw her fists tighten, "yeah… and where were you?" she accused me in a hushed tone. It stung; at the reality of her words… it was true. I was the one that they wanted, but they got her instead because I insisted she stay put. I was the reason she was caught and I was too weak to rampage in and save her because I was worried of what the other angels would think if they saw my face.

I gently touched her arm, "well… I'm here now", was all I could say, she curled up in a tighter ball and didn't reply. I signed and stood up, "get some rest" I whispered and walked out.

I made my way back down the long hall I had come from, as I thought about what had happened. For a solid week, I had let her stay in the deadly prison; I knew she was most likely being tortured for answers about me_… when I had finally managed to break in, the hallways were dimly lit with touches, the place smelled of rust and blood. As I made my way down the hall, in the shadows, I heard the screams. I heard the screams of other humans and betraying angels. Only one stood out. As made my way around the corner, Penryn laid on a metal table, her hands and legs bound tightly in iron chains. Beliel stood over her, a rusted, metal sword in his hands, "once again. Where is Raphael?" he demanded. Penryn took a breath, and slashed against the table, "I told you! I don't know" she fought against him. He brought the sword down on her exposed arm, slashing her skin. She sucked in a breath but didn't give him the satisfaction of screaming or crying. Blood dripped down her arm, she was only wearing gray shorts and a black bra. Beliel growled, "you bitch!" he screamed and slapped her across the face. She slammed her eyes shut, "where's your archangel now?!" he yelled, slashing another cut along her shoulders. A small scream escaped her lips. I stood in horror, I wanted to go and kill him but something stopped me. Maybe it was the fact my body wanted to kneel over and throw up or maybe it was that I wanted to watch so I could make him pay later on by doing the exact same things to him but worse. He slammed his sword into her thigh and twisted the blade, she screamed, and that's when a smile curled on Beliel's lips. He would pay for this! If this is what they had been doing to her the past week, I wouldn't regret a drop of blood scorned on my blade for them. As I was about to go and kill him myself, a red, flashing siren began going off. He cursed and unlatched Penryn, pulling the sword from her leg, "dammit. Let's go. The prisons are having another fight" I knew he planned to throw her in the middle and watch her die slowly; he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him, away from me._

I shot up in bed, my shirt was off but I heard Penryn's heart beat race uncontrollably. Then I heard her shriek. Jumping up, I ran down the hall, "Penryn!" I yelled, nearly falling as I swung myself into her doorframe. She sat there, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, her breathing was rapid and I could hear her heart thrashing. Taking a sigh, I leaned against the door, as my own heart slowed down. "I'm sorry" she breathed. I walked over to her, "no. I'm sorry… I should have gotten you out sooner" I sat down next to her. She had refused to look at me since the moment I had gotten her back, as she breathed heavily, she still wouldn't, "what was it?" I asked softly, she shook her head, I knew it was most likely a nightmare but I knew she might never want to talk about what had happened there. I took a moment to look over her wounds, white fleshy scars littered her arms and legs, a bright red- something was on her neck. The most recent cuts on her shoulder, arm and thigh were scabbing over but still a mess. I cussed at myself, "Penry…," I began pleading, "what can I do to make it stop hurting?" I begged her. It wasn't every day I was this worried about her, but for the past week I had lost my mind thinking I had lost her again. She took in a breath, and slowly looked up at me. For the first time… her face was still beautiful… but something in her eyes. The fire of passion and strength was dim and only a ghost of what it had been, I moved closer to her, and I glided her back against me. She laid down right next to me, looking up at me, slowly I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't leave this time" she pleaded, I smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I won't ever leave again" I vowed and placed my arm around her, "I'll wait until morning… but I need to see your cuts soon" I said softly. Penryn nodded weakly and began drifting to sleep. "Get some sleep, Penryn" I mumbled, "how do I know you'll still be here?" she asked. I turned my head toward her, "because, you can trust me" I said and placed my hand over her eyes, "now sleep" I said.

PENRYN- I fluttered my eyes open that morning, everything was sore from my head, to shoulders to toes. Knowing I was safe, I allowed myself to close my eyes again and try to forget the awful experience. Stretching my good arm out, I snuggled against the warmth next to me, I sunk into it, ignoring everything else as I slowly tried to recall the actions from last night. Finally opening up my eyes, I jolted awake, I was laying on a shirtless Raffe while he slept. His arm tightened around me, "mhh… it's just another nightmare. Go back to sleep, Penryn" he mumbled in a deep, sexy, morning voice and buried his face in my hair; my head was rested in the crook of his neck, as I examined our position. Raffe's arms were around me; one under me the other draped over me, my good leg was curved over his hip while, one of my hands was flat against his washboard abs while the other was curled around his side, resting on the small of his back, his wings draped loosely. Then I noticed our lack of clothes… why was he shirtless? I knew why I was still in my bra and the hideous gray shorts… But why was he missing his shirt?! "Raffe" I murmured against his shoulder, he groaned and pressed a kiss to my neck, "Penryn, everything is fine" he rubbed my bare shoulder. I smiled softly and tilted my head on his chest, moving my arm back from his side, up to his chest. "Raffe… its morning" I said quietly and rubbed my hand against his chest. He didn't seem to understand what I said because he started chuckling and reacted for my hand on his chest. "Penryn… now is not the time to flirt with me" he smirked and began kissing my neck and jaw softly, moving to my shoulder. I sighed in content and titled my neck back, he darted kisses along my neck. I had decided… I liked sleepy Raffe. Finally, realizing, it was time I should put a stop to this, I moved my head back down, Raffe mumbled against my neck in confusion, "it really is morning, Raffe" I stated and propped myself up on his chest. He groaned and finally opened his ocean blue eyes. His pupils were blown out, as he sat up, "morning" he mumbled and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Thanks for staying" I said softly, he smirked, "and thank you for that wake up alarm" he removed his arms from around me and stretched them out, I heard something snap and he pressed another kiss to my forehead, "as much as I secretly want to stay here… I really should make sure you're okay" he was suddenly filled with concern more than his prior lust. I nodded and peeled myself away from him, his warmth suddenly replaced with cold. "I mean… I was okay just like that… but. I guess your right" I said and turned away from him. He placed his hands around my sides gently, "then let's get this day over with soon so we can get back to it" he pressed a kiss to my cheek and stood up, waiting for me in the doorway as I gently stood up, and followed him, with a limp in my leg.


End file.
